


It Doesn't Matter

by Mozzie



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie/pseuds/Mozzie
Summary: 无关紧要的过去。





	It Doesn't Matter

洛基·莱斯密斯有时会在应该他工作的时间消失不见，影子从没试图弄清具体是怎么回事。如果问加莱，他会回答：“在哪个操蛋的地方睡觉。”晚饭前洛基名字后面还是会出现一个代表出勤的勾。等影子回到狱室，他的狱友已经好好地躺在那里了。  
“这件事是这样的，”洛基说，“这里不比明尼苏达难度大。”他张开嘴，露出自己的舌头。影子看不出什么不同，只是有些惊愕于他每天被尼古丁洗礼三次的牙还能保持洁白。“灵巧的舌头，就这么简单。”  
“哦。”影子回答。  
“如果你把这条舌头割下来，它在地上还会自己跳舞。像掉在地上的硬币一样，嗡嗡嗡——”洛基开始从喉咙中制造一些怪声，直到他耗尽所有唾液。影子一言不发。这又是洛基的一个糟糕笑话，鉴于影子那天很累，他都懒得耸肩。  
“你是独生子吗？”洛基在贴邮票的时候突然问。  
影子回答是。他把胶刷上，贴上邮票，确保它没有歪斜，也没有多的胶水从边角露出来。洛基停下了手里的活，跟第一次看人贴邮票一样，手歪斜地支撑着脑袋，聚精会神地看着影子的动作。  
“干什么？”  
“很多不错的艺术家都自尽而死，包括一些大个子。姑娘们这么叫，温柔巨人。还有钢铁一样的男人。”洛基喋喋不休，半天才在信封上拍上一张邮票，发出响亮的声音。“我有个哥们，跟你很像，你们应该认识一下。”  
“好吧，跟我讲讲他。”影子继续这个话题。你为数不多会爱上洛基·莱斯密斯的时候就是工作时间，尤其是贴邮票。看向艾斯曼和加莱，两人的表情已经跟僵尸没什么区别，唯一运动的就是几根手指。无聊至极。洛基恰巧是个移动的电视机，可以喋喋不休上几个小时，而且不用电线。  
“他的头发跟野草一样，”洛基用手在头上笔画，“红得像浸泡在番茄汁里的意面。”  
影子因此对此人多了一点好感。意面很好吃，是监狱里为数不多不错的伙食。  
“不过他已经死了。”洛基惋惜地说，像碾死蚊虫那样把邮票压在信封上。影子也感到可惜。意面是一个月一次供应的，泡在酸番茄汁里，裹着一点点肉渣。叉子很容易搅烂那种面条，但无论如何，有总比没有好。于是影子试图安慰道：“他听起来是个不错的家伙。”  
洛基不说话了。过了两天他突然告诉影子海明威是自杀的。影子耸了耸肩。他甚至没有看过老人与海。

1932年是洛基的好哥们自杀的年份。某种意义上他挑的时机还算不错，毕竟你不会想再等上七年，那可就真正糟糕了。而且1932年之后，每一年过去情况都更糟，工厂的工资只有之前的一半，数十万人游荡在街上无事可做。他死在那时候，在有那么点糟还没太坏的1932年。  
那天晚上天气不太好，洛基·莱斯密斯翘着腿在露台上抽烟。他室友还在上工，他可靠着他养活了。不单是烟钱，还有这间窄小的屋子——没有失业的单身汗能支付得起房租。好在兄弟之间互相帮衬着也不算什么，洛基一般过来就宣扬他们之间的血缘关系，实质上最多算半个老乡。  
他们俩都是红发。由于无事可做，洛基每天早上都用那把钝得要死的小刀把脸上的胡子刮干净，头上也刮得很短。晚上他倒是能在红灯区找到些活计，违禁品交易、嫖妓、盗窃。前两天他在进门柜子上的锡罐下面塞了两张皱巴巴的一美金。锡罐里早不剩几个硬币，跟放劣质咖啡豆的罐子一样空荡荡。  
天黑后肯定要下雨了，夜里湿漉漉的路面会看起来像死去羽蛇的蛇蜕。趁着空气还没那么湿，洛基神长腿，解开自己的拉链好好打了一炮。索尔在他用脏衬衫擦手的时候回来，洛基的裤子拉链都没拉上。  
他的好哥们活像一颗转基因玉米，高大，头上顶着一头乱糟糟的红发。比洛基的板寸红很多。他身上有股稻草和谷物的味道，开裂的胶鞋在玄关那里‘嘎吱’了一声。洛基抬头朝他咧嘴笑，牙白的跟他露出来的内裤一样。  
“嘿，老兄，今天有咖啡吗？”  
索尔摇头，递给洛基一包颜色可疑的碎茶叶。索尔是个属于好天气的家伙，阴天加上体力劳动让他显得毫无生气，如同趴在面包上的一颗班尼迪克蛋。他是个抑郁家伙，仅仅因为心肠好。心肠好的人总是很敏感，敏感就是抑郁以及汗衫上洗不干净的油渍。  
索尔冲凉的时候洛基懒洋洋地躺在桌子上。反正桌子上什么都没有，为什么不躺在上面？即使有什么禁忌也无所谓——他的裤裆还是开着的。天花板上的霉菌滋生出树根的形状，连着剥落的墙灰而不是十二个世界。水声淅淅沥沥的。洛基不知道索尔是否在浴室里撸管，那画面反而让他硬不起来。闭上眼睛，水声听起来像暴雨，只缺降落的闪电。咔哒一声，门开了，洛基闻到一股生水的味道。  
“晚上吃什么？”  
“随便，我这个人很随意的。还剩下什么呢？那两片面包还是留到明天早上，也可以留到大后天，礼拜日有面包吃是不是很重要？土豆呢，再扔点什么进去？”  
“土豆和菠菜。”  
“那就土豆和菠菜，稀烂得像海鸥排泄物。饭前我可以这么说，反正你还没开始做。等你做好了我再下来。”  
洛基睁开眼睛，他对面是灰蒙蒙的天花板。天渐渐黑了，还没到开灯的时候。他换了个姿势躺着，桌子是木箱子拼的，很结实。从这个角度能他能看到索尔的后背，穿着比较干净的那条背心，右肩上有一道淤青——扛东西的那条肩。货物太重了，得歪着身子走路，让重量压在一只肩膀上。通常是小麦粉，还有土豆之类的。好处是他的脊柱永远不会侧弯，一点裂缝都不会有。  
洛基把自己的裤链拉上。尽管他还有点意犹未尽，精力最好还是保留到饭后。最令他兴致高涨的时刻得是晚上，前几个星期是不是还发生过？这间公寓的墙跟纸一样薄。洛基把耳朵贴在墙壁上，那样能听见隔壁痛苦的声音。索尔撸起来跟病人似得，拖拖拉拉，然后发出快要窒息的声音。洛基知道他有几次哭了，不清楚具体是哪几次，总之令他爽得要命。对，听着他绝望的嘶嘶声，洛基就硬起来，勃起在裤裆里紧绷绷得难受。他疲倦和抑郁的样子值得在白天射一次。  
这种状况可不太常见，毕竟在老家那会，他可算得上容光焕发，洛基只配做他旁边的丑角——在人们祭祀完索尔和奥丁之后来一句：老兄，明天起航是个坏天气。再就是别的什么乱七八糟的。好在美国人的大脑已经退化到难以接受一会男一会女，还有人和畜生那些事。虚伪得好笑，洛基从桌子上滑下来，人不过是畜生的一种。  
索尔把铁盘放在桌子上，土豆和菠菜糊果真看起来恶心至极，菠菜氧化后绿得跟生锈的铜一样。索尔先弄了一口塞进嘴里。曾经他有来自海洋和天空的祭品。土豆来自地下。地下是不是曾经是我的地盘，洛基想。他盯着索尔咀嚼，像准备学习这个他前所未闻的动作。他快死了。洛基清楚这点。纺织厂的姑娘们不清楚，那家伙指不定是个处，没肺痨也没梅毒，健壮还有工作，吃得饱腹。而洛基清楚他走在死亡的路上，1863年左右他还好过一阵，之后就跟海岸边的石头一样，身体里渐渐被腐蚀出很多孔。  
“晚上跟我出去吗？”洛基邀请到。  
索尔摇头，收拾完餐具后就进了他自己的房间倒下睡觉。洛基坐了一会，翻看用来包黄油的报纸。夜里果真下起雨，一开始雨滴跟沙粒一样大，悉悉索索，之后挂起风来，挂在外头的衣架哗哗地响。  
洛基半夜爬起来，把耳朵贴到墙上——实际上他不那么做也能知道索尔怎样。他们俩就是一美分的两面。他听见索尔下床了，然后听见物品的细小摩擦声。他听着。外面的风停了一阵，四周都很安静。之后是一声枪响，差点让洛基磕到自己额头。  
他在口袋里摸索了一阵，没有烟，厨房里也没有咖啡，只好拿了一把碎茶就着冷水放在嘴里嚼。雨一直没有下大，淅淅沥沥的。他跑到阳台上坐着，屁股挨着湿漉漉的椅子。黑暗中路面果然闪着湿淋淋的微光。曾经有个版本他是被大蛇所杀，他死的时候，天空裂成两半。  
洛基把嘴里的茶叶吐掉。雨停了，一共没几滴水。这时候有根烟就太好了。突然洛基想到那两张皱巴巴的美金还压在那里没动过，即使不拿来买咖啡，他也可以拿去干别的什么——塞给路上饥肠辘辘的小孩。到底怎么了？他还可以等一会的，过两个小时就是周五了[1]，两个小时也等不起。  
倒是之后他等了挺长一段时间，人均寿命都往上增长了超过十个百分点，也没等到。美国大概不会有第二个索尔了。真他妈奇怪的要命，他都已经是流行漫画主角，尽管成了金头发——无论怎样，有总比没有好。  
洛基死的时候也没想明白。他只记起索尔乱蓬蓬的红发，曾经编成辫子垂在背后。他的胡子为了整洁剃得比较短。皮肤晒得很黑，简直像印第安人。他的肌肉就是他性幻想来源。还有新的吗？或许，他不会知道，反正他的就是这个样子，跟老家的也不一样，死在1932年的费城。  
完  
[1]:周四（Thursday）是索尔的日子。引维基百科：Thor's day" from Old English Thunresdæg, 'Thunor's day


End file.
